deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus vs. Arkham Knight
Prometheus vs. Arkham Knight is an upcoming DB by thetmartens Introduction Two evil reflections of Batman, the Dark Knight. which evil doppelganger is the better one? Interlude Boomstick: Evil happens to copy the good guys a lot. Wiz: This is such the case with Prometheus, the Corrupt Knight Boomstick: And the Arkham Knight, A.K.A. Red Hood, A.K.A. Jason Todd Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Prometheus Background Boomstick: um... who is this? Wiz: Prometheus is the son of two hippies- Boomstick: HA! Wiz: ... And after his parents died, he got a ton of money... Boomstick: this sounds like Lex Luthor. Wiz: it's not. Prometheus didn't kill his parents. Anyways. Prometheus found the city of Shamballa and became an evil reflection of Batman, inspired by the Dark Knight. Weapons Boomstick: Prometheus is a Master Escape Artist, a Master in many forms of Hand-To-Hand Combat, and has a genius level intellect. Wiz: he is also known to use basically anything he can as a weapon, sort of like Gambit or Green Arrow. He can proficiently use fear to his advantage. Feats Boomstick: Prometheus was able to enter and utilize the Phantom Zone, almost killed Oracle Wiz: and perhaps his greatest feat. Killing Retro, disguising himself as him, and nearly taking down all of the Justice League. Weaknesses Boomstick: Prometheus can be easily taken down by anything he didn't plan for, such as when Catwoman showed up while he was destroying the Justice League, Ruining his plans. Wiz: he also needs prep time usually, such as with his armor, which he used to Disorient Bats while they were fighting, and we're not giving him prep time here. Prometheus: Nothing builds straight here. But that's fine with me. A crooked house for a crooked man. Arkham Knight Background Wiz: Jason Todd was just a poor boy. Boomstick: Who happened to be adopted by the god damn batman! Wiz: right... Until Jason was so reckless during his crimefighting spree as Robin that he was captured and mentally tortured by the Joker. Boomstick: During the Torture, Jason believed that Batman had abandoned him and purposely left him to rot with the Joker. after he was released, I don't know how, he hired a large army force, and wore a suit and a voice modifier under his new codename. The Arkham Knight. Wiz: As the Arkham Knight, Jason ran a full scale invasion of Gotham City along with Scarecrow and Deathstroke to Kill the Batman once and for all. after a lengthy conflict with Batman, Jason eventually disappeared without a trace. Weapons Wiz: Jason holds Several Handguns and is adept at using a sniper rifle. he also has several Flashbangs that create red smoke that almost seem to teleport him because of how fast he is. Boomstick: He has training in martial arts from Batman Himself, and is a master of stealth. Wiz: he also has a massive tank that has a weapon that can destroy the batmobile in 3 shots, Missiles, the Cloudburst energy source, 2 machine guns, and it still moves as fast as a racecar. Feats Wiz: the Arkham Knight managed to invade Gotham 2 times and nearly killed Batman. he also rescued batman from scarecrow after a change of heart. spoilers. Weaknesses Boomstick: Outside of his suit, he is a normal man, and can be affected by bullets and knives. his mental stability is barely in check and he's known to have violent outbursts of Rage. Wiz: the arkham knight is still a savage commander. Arkham Knight: You left me Rotting in that wing of the Asylum! With HIM! for Twenty Years! Death Battle! (Cut to the inside of Arkham Knight's Tank as he commands his army) Knight: I'm ordering you all, Keep a Watch for the Bat! Prometheus is on a rooftop and he sees the Knight's Tank. Prometheus: this could be a problem. He jumps out and lands on the Tank, Opening the Hatch and pulling the Knight out. Knight: I need Bac- he was interrupted as Prometheus punched him in the mouth Announcer: FIGHT! Arkham Knight threw down one of his flashbangs and grappled up to a gargoyle on a tower. he pulled out a sniper rifle and got on comms. "I need Backup! Send a Cobra Squadron to the Gotham Clock Tower, NOW!" a Sergeant responded: "Eta 10 Minutes sir! The Bat has taken out most of our weaponry!" the Arkham Knight took aim at Prometheus and fired at his leg, Shooting through it. Prometheus: Argh! Arkham Knight jumped down and kicked Prometheus, then he pulled out his handgun. Arkham Knight: How does it feel? these are your last, pathetic moments, you batman wannabe.. any last words? Prometheus: yeah. Look who's talking! *he grabbed a stone off the ground and hurled it into Arkham Knight's Face mask, cracking it. Arkham knight: ARGGH! *he pulled off his mask, revealing another mask, the mask of the Red Hood. Red Hood: It's Over! He tried to shoot, but Prometheus punched him in the gut again. Red Hood instantly followed up with a Judo Throw, knocking him against a wall. multiple Cobra Tanks arrived and blasted Prometheus to smithereens. Red Hood continued commanding his squadron, unaware of a dark looming figure on the rooftops above. Announcer: K.O.!! Analysis Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Arkham Knight outmatched Prometheus in combat skills, and with his armor and skills, he was able to hold out until his Cobra Tanks arrived and destroyed him. Boomstick: Prometheus is Blasted to Pieces-eus. Wiz: the winner is the Arkham Knight! (In the background, you hear Wiz say "That was so Fu*king Lame!) Next Time! (Cue Tremble of the Land and Sea) The Lord of the Sea: Lagiacrus Vs. (Cue The King of the Skies) The King of the Skies: Rathalos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Technology Duel